Harmony in Love
by Nick Jonasbrothers luver95
Summary: This is about a girl named Harmony. She likes some one and has to keep her focus on him and her princess work. What will happen in the end? Find out!


"Good Morning Child!" said the fairy godmother in a very loud voice. "Aaah!" screamed Harmony as she fell of her bed. "What happened" said Page. Page is one of the Princesses. The fairy godmother was gone. Harmony said, "My fairy godmother was here and woke me up!" "Well... Oh my gosh! We're late for princesses training!" shouted Page. "Where's Isabella and Lea!" said Harmony. "They're probably down in the court yard already. Come on lets go!"

"And ball room dancing is…Your late!" said Queen Isadora. "We are so sorry!" they both said. "Oh! It's ok" she said. "Any who! You young ladies will be ball room dancing with these gentlemen" Four men walked out. They were in tuxedoes and they were ready to dance. "Harmony could not stop looking at one of the boys. "Now pick the boy you want to dance with." Said Queen Isadora. Harmony ran to the certain man she was starring at. They stared into each others eyes. "Music Please!" said Isadora. "So what's your name?" said the boy. "I-I-I'm Harmony…How about yourself?" she said. "I'm Elliot." He said. "Well nice to meet you!" They both said. They both giggled. Harmony and Elliot couldn't stop staring into each others eyes. And… "Aaah!" shouted Harmony. "Wa-Wa- What happened!" screamed Queen Isadora. "We fell in the water" said Harmony. "Harmony, please go to your room and wash up we will all see you tomorrow. Come and join us at dinner time." She said. "Wait Elliot is going to be here!" said Harmony. All the other princesses started to laugh. "Yes. He is." Said Queen Isadora. Harmony blushed and went up stairs.

Later, all of the princesses came up when the dancing lessons were over so they went to talk to Harmony. She was reading a book. "Oh my gosh! No Way! You have a crush on Elliot!" said Isabella. "Hey! No I do not have a crush on Elliot!" Said Harmony "Yes you do!" Shouted Page. "Aww… Come on its Harmony's first crush and she's still the youngest! Just like Elliot!" said Lea "You guys! We should get ready for dinner get in your dresses.

They went down the stairs. All eyes on the princesses. "These are the princesses." Said Queen Isadora. "Hello." They all said. Harmony was wearing a beautiful gown. It wasn't puffy. It was flat. It was a baby blue color. It was very sparkly and she wore her tiara. Made out of diamonds and opals, opals are her birthstone.

Elliot was waiting for her to sit next down to her. "My lady…" said Elliot. "Not yet…" said Harmony. "Please take your seats! We will begin shortly!" Music started to play and Elliot said, "Would you like to dance?" "Of Course." Said Harmony They both made their way to the dance floor. They started to waltz.

Few hours late… "Dinner is served!" exclaimed Queen Isadora. Everyone took there seats. Elliot sat far away from Harmony. All of the princesses sat together. "Harmony stop staring at Elliot!" said Page. Isabella "I know… Harmony you are still a few years new to all of this, but princesses do not stare at people who are sitting at the table. They gracefully talk to them at the end." Lea whispered, "Hey you guys here comes Queen Isadora!". Queen Isadora looked at them very suspiciously and then smiled like she was kidding. Some hours past and all of the princesses fell asleep while all of the guest talking about their weekend, when they all went to talk to the Queen of Sheba and talked about politics. The dinner was over and it was time for Elliot and Harmony to say goodbye. Elliot was going to leave to Italy, where he came from and was born from, "So, I guess this means goodbye…" said Harmony in a sad voice. Elliot said "Well, I just wanted to say that I love you. You're a wonderful woman. I hope to see you again." "Bye…" They kissed. Elliot went to his carriage and said goodbye.

Now Elliot and Harmony send letters to each others, even thought you love someone who lives far away… They will always be right beside you…

The End…


End file.
